


If This Was A Game

by simply_aly



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Caroline has both Damon and Klaus wrapped around her finger. And neither knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If This Was A Game

“He’s staring at us again,” Damon points out casually with a smirk on his face as he sips his bourbon before handing the glass off to his date, trading it for the pool stick.  
  
 _(“I can’t come over tonight,” she tells Klaus with a taunting smile on her face. His glare starts before she finishes her explanation. “I have a date tonight.”)_  
  
Caroline sighs. “I know,” she says. She doesn’t need the verbal confirmation when she can feel his eyes on her from the bar. “I’m hoping he’ll give up when he realizes it is never going to happen.” She sips from his drink with a small smile on her face, a secret in her words. She knows how Damon feels about sharing and secretly revels in the way his eyes meet with hers as he displays his irritation. Caroline just giggles, a secret in her actions.  
  
“After three months, you would think he’d realize that you are mine now,” Damon replies as he lines up his shot.  
  
 _(“Does he touch you the way I do? Does he kiss better than me?” Klaus taunts her as he lords over her._  
  
Underneath him, Caroline pants. “No, but he fucks better than you.”)   
  
Caroline knows he is going to win the game with this last shot, so she downs the rest of his drink as he makes his winning move—the only thing left that she can do to get a reaction from him.  
  
She hands him his empty glass as he marvels at beating her at pool for the third time this week. He hands the glass off to a waitress as she’s clearing a table and puts his arm around her as he escorts her out of the Grill. She watches from the corner of her eye as he turns to his rival and smirks, thinking he’s won.  
  
 _(“Go out with your Salvatore then, Love,” Klaus says with a dismissive wave of his hand as he watches her find her clothes. “We both know you’ll be back here soon enough.”_  
  
He’s smirking at her as Caroline closes the door, thinking he’s won.)  
  
Caroline glances between her two vampires, a smirk of her own firmly in place.  
  
She _knows_ she’s won.


End file.
